


Change Of Plans

by lennongirl



Category: The Voice (Germany) RPF
Genre: Humor-esque, Language, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennongirl/pseuds/lennongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You all saw that kiss in <i>The Voice of Germany's</i> semi final. Well, it wasn't exactly supposed to happen like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **taversham** for being super beta  <3

"I'm going to kiss you."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to kiss you. In tomorrow's show. While we're on air. Live. For everyone to see. Yet nobody will really know _what_ it is they're seeing. But I will know. And, more importantly, you will know. And suffer."

"Samu, what the…"

"You're scared already, aren't you?”

"The fuck would I be scared of?"

"Of me kissing you. In front of everyone. And you not being able to hold back once I press my soft, full lips against your grimly mouth."

"Grimly mouth?"

"Well, you know. That melancholy Irish thing you do sometimes."

"All I know is that I'd rather have you stop talking nonsense and put your soft, full lips to better use."

"Not so fast, Mr Garvey. Let me tease you with my words some more first."

"As if that's ever worked before."

"It did. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be lying here, not like this."

"We're lying here, just like this, because we spent the last two hours or so fucking each other's brains out and are too fucking exhausted to do anything but lie around _exactly_ like this."

"Reiska, shut up, you know what I mean."

"Do I ever?"

"Uh. Now listen to Papa's plan. I'm going to kiss you in tomorrow's show and you'll fucking enjoy it. I'll grab you, put my palms onto your face, pull you towards me and kiss you. And you'll get hard right away because you know you mustn't and because the danger excites you and because you get off on me being bossy that way. And it'll be a pain for you and you'll squirm and suffer and try to hide your big, hard cock in your tight pants and I will be so fucking pleased with all of it. I just can't wait."

"None of this is going to happen."

"Oh, but it will. René will win and I shall kiss you."

Rea didn't stop laughing for several minutes. 

***************************

The fucker was wearing a kilt. Samu couldn't believe it. This was not going as planned, not at all. This was against all rules! Maybe he shouldn't have told Rea anything about his kissing plan. Why hadn't he kept his mouth shut? It was all Rea's fault, of course. Rea, who had kept him on the brink of orgasm for about fifteen minutes or so the night before, and when Samu had finally found his release, he had been even more delusional in his post orgasmic bliss than usual. (Other people might feel like cuddling after they came. Samu always felt like talking.) And that's why he'd told Rea about the idea of kissing him in the first place. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Samu had wanted to tease him, yes, but he'd also wanted to share his plan with him, because he thought he might catch Rea off balance. And wow, had that ever backfired.

All because of Rea and his fucking outfit. Wearing thick black knee highs that showed off his calves, calves that Samu wanted to feel wrapped around his thighs. And that kilt, holy shit. Samu knew that Rea was going commando under that manskirt (Rea had told _and_ shown him, evil, _EVIL_ fucker that he was). Just thinking about Rea's cock and balls freely moving along with whatever he did, moving each time he shifted, each time he got up and walked around and _FUCK_ now Samu was getting hard in _his_ pants and this was going _nothing_ as planned. At all.

Samu didn't even had a chance to postpone any of his once great idea. He'd already announced the kissing in the teaser, feeling so cocksure and smug back when they'd taped it. He'd promised René and everybody watching. He couldn't back out. Samu knew Lina winning would give him the chance to opt out, fair and square. But that wasn't an option he considered seriously – he played to win, after all.

So he spent the first half hour of the show caught in a state between anger, desire, agony and insanity. On top of that, all of this was fucking funny in some very weird way. He would certainly laugh about it later (in about a month or two, once his blue balls had been relieved). He made it through the first cross battle of Lina versus René as best as he could. He brought out the big guns, calling Rea sweet and adorable and fawning at him every chance he got. And at first, Samu thought he might've gotten under Rea's skin. Lina and René had done their part, and it was only after René's performance that Rea had the chance to publicly react to Samu's kissing challenge (of course it was featured prominently in the teaser). There was a moment that felt as if Rea was trying to back out – rambling on about unrelated nonsense, about definitely not kissing the Finn (Samu knew better), choosing Samu (duh) _if_ he had to go for a man _at all_ (says the man who loves pussy as much as cock, alright...) not wanting to confuse his mother (playing the mummy card? Cheap, Garvey, cheap) and other stuff Samu knew Rea was just pulling out of his arse while trying to save face and get out of the kissing dilemma.

But then Rea played his hand and announced something along the lines of "kissing each other no matter what the outcome". Samu's challenge was still on – only Rea had offered his own, proclaiming he would kiss Samu if Lina won. And Samu knew he was fucked.

So when it eventually happened, it happened almost exactly as Samu had planned it – only, his and Rea's roles were reversed. 

It was Samu who lost and who was to be kissed. 

It was Samu who anticipated the kiss and he wasn't afraid to let it show. 

It was Samu who puckered up, all wanton and ready.

It was Rea who grabbed him, who put his palms on either side of his face, who pulled him towards him, strong and eager, and who kissed him on his full, soft lips.

It was Samu who got hard and started squirming.

It was Rea who noticed and was fucking pleased.

Basically, nothing had worked out the way Samu had planned it. 

***************************

"That was low, Rea. That kilt wasn't part of the plan."

"It was part of _my_ plan all along. I just never told you."

"Oh? I thought you only chose this today, to get back at me because of the kissing challenge and all."

"I didn't. I chose it days ago. My plan was to fuck with your mind a bit during the show, yes..."

"See! I knew it."

"But I also wanted to give you easy access to get back at me in a whole different way later on."

"Oh. That is..."

"Turning you on?"

"Yes. Fuck, this is a change of plans I can approve of. You win."

"I know. I just did. And I claimed my prize. It's going to be your turn to claim your prize once we're done here. And Samu, be honest, wasn't that the real plan all along?"

Samu didn't stop laughing until the break was over.


End file.
